greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinsuke Nakamura def. Bray Wyatt (Judgment Day 2017)
celebrates finally winning his first WWE Championship at WWE Judgment Day]] Shinsuke Nakamura def. Bray Wyatt to win the WWE Championship (Steel Cage) Results It finally came down to it, no interference, no excuses Shinsuke Nakamura finally received a fair shot at the WWE Championship in the confines of a Steel Cage with no one but the champion and himself. Right out the gate Wyatt tried to play mind games but Nakamura was not for it when he kick Wyatt in the face and rained down a fury of attacks but the power of "The Eater of Worlds" came into play when Wyatt appeared behind Nakamura after playing with the lights and hit a Sister Abigail on the challenger for a very near fall. A stunned champion called for assistance with the appearance of "Common Brother Curtis" but Axel was cut off at the path by Nakamura's buddy, Hideo Itami, who laid out Axel with the GTS, thwarting Wyatt's plan for some form of interference. After exchanging some more back and forth offense, Wyatt got the upper hand with another Sister Abigail and instead of going for the cover, Wyatt sought to climb the cage and ascend atop it but in a brief moment Wyatt had other plans but those plans created a dreadful flaw...a mistake...Wyatt jumped from the cage and his measurements were off but Nakamura was quick on his feet and floored Wyatt with a Kinshasa and followed up with another to make certain that Wyatt was down for the count. Nakamura then called for the cage door, looking to rub salt in the wound, with Wyatt struggling to stand and forced to look on, Nakamura walked out of the Steel Cage and is now the WWE Champion! Shinsuke Nakamura has exercised his demons (The Wyatt Family) and is now standing a top the RAW mountain as the champion. But Nakamura's celebration was short lived with the sudden appearance of the masked man who has been on the attack for the past week and when a confused Nakamura turned around, he was met with a Superkick. The masked man then removed his mask and left the entire WWE Universe stunned as it was revealed to be Shawn Michaels! As Michaels escaped through the crowd and Triple H and Mr. McMahon ran to the ring to check on Nakamura, the big masked man struck again when Vince was questioning Triple H this time with a bat to the back of The Chairman. What does this mean for RAW seeing as Shawn Michaels is or was the General Manager? Preview After being distracted long enough at King of the Ring for Bray Wyatt to take advantage to retain the title, Shinsuke Nakamura has been granted another opportunity for the title. On RAW Episode 52, Bray Wyatt introduced his new "sheep" within his Wyatt Family and proclaimed that he was "done" with "The King of Strongstyle". On RAW Episode 53, Nakamura returned to RAW to address and respond to Bray Wyatt's comments but before he could utter a single word, The Wyatt Family emerged from the darkness and surrounded the ring before Wyatt took advantage of another distraction and struck with the Sister Abigail to Nakamura. Later on in the evening, Wyatt confronted Interim General Manager The Rock, who was in the middle of a major announcement, but his intimidation tactics weren't enough to thwart "The Great One" from announcing that Wyatt is not done with Nakamura as the two will clash in a King of the Ring rematch for the WWE Championship. That notion obviously struck a nerve with Wyatt as he motioned for his "sheep" Curtis Axel or "Common Brother Curtis" to attack The Rock, who suffered a Rock Bottom for his troubles. Wyatt in turn hit a Sister Abigail on Rock, possibly sending shock waves throughout the WWE Universe and when it looked as if Wyatt was about to hit it again on Rock, Shinsuke Nakamura emerged from backstage to attempt save Rock but was cut off by a massive man donning a black sheep mask, who laid waste to Nakamura before tossing him to "The Shepard" Bray Wyatt, who hit another Sister Abigail on Shinsuke Nakamura. Thanks to The Rock, Bray Wyatt is now set to defend his WWE Championship against Shinsuke Nakamura at Judgment Day After the events that followed, Nakamura was granted the chance to name the stipulation and his pinfall win over Wyatt on RAW Episode 55 gave the opportunity more ground and the following night, Nakamura picked the stipulation of a Steel Cage to prevent further interference from The Wyatt Family and his newfound enemy Samoa Joe. Now that the odds are even, Can Nakamura finally unseat Wyatt as WWE Champion? Or will Bray Wyatt continue to hold the entire World in his hands? Find out when Judgment Day is uploaded to YouTube.com/2KEPGamesCategory:2017 Category:Year IV Category:WWE Judgment Day Category:RAW Category:WWE Championship Category:Bray Wyatt Category:Shinsuke Nakamura